Viaje hacia el nuevo mundo Vacaciones!
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: Que sucede cuando los titanes fueron erradicados ,pues nuestro heroe Eren piensa en salir y explorar fueras de las murallas pero algunos problemas se le vienen ,¿como el de donde empezar , o cuanto mas los acompañaran ,o si Mikasa ya se dio cuenta que cumplira 18 y necesita su intimidad...bueno el salir no le va a ser muy relajante con sus amigos sin mencionar rivaille y hanji...


Hola este es mi primer fanfiction o eso creo por favor comenten criticas sin insultos ^^ aunque me gustaria mas los consejos y ayuda soy nuevo en esto

yo en lo personal desarrollo bastante todo así que no me juzguen…a no espera eso es bueno perdón

Bueno pensé ya que es mi primer intento de hacer una historia (eso creo) no sé muy bien como comenzar creo que así

* * *

Prologo

-…A los 15 años eren jeager descubrió y aprendió a controlar a voluntad el poder de titán

-A los 16 años desentraño sus poderes y secretos al llegar al sótano de su casa

-Y aunque en un año y medio se enfrento , y le gano al comandante que lideraba a los titanes a devorar a los humanos a punto de extinción

-El precio fue alto la muerte del escuadrón de cabo rivaille fue una de las tantas y miles ,el dolor ,la sangre , y las lagrimas de todos los caídos han servido de una vez por todas ahora los humanos vivirán sin temor ,sin restricciones , sin paredes , ya no vivirán mas como ganado

-El nuevo ciclo de vida de los humanos comienza aunque eso no quita el hecho de que aún quedan titanes especiales* quienes ahora también le sirven a la humanidad …

-En los pasillos del cuartel se halla Erwin ahora ex comandante de la tropa de exploración prepara los festivos a pesar de los pronto que es ,la gran noticia de la caída de los titanes hace conmoción y la necesidad de festejar aun a de las perdidas; para el pueblo le es grandioso.

El héroe indiscutido y además ahora increíblemente popular tanto en las veteranas como novatas que estaban en la legión es nuestro querido eren y aunque ya le faltan 4 meses para cumplir 18 años este aun se conserva virgen, aunque a este le han intentado arrebatarle la inocencia tanto las mujeres como algunos veteranos calentones

A nuestro héroe piensa que le hace falta algo y tiene razón sus primeros compañeros del pelotón del cabo, aunque no es nada comparando la recompensa ,el sacrificio fue grande

Sus amigos de la infancia le esperan, los que entrenaron junto con él al entrar a la tropa de reconstrucción, y todos eran felices , aquí cambia todo …

-Eren… -Dijo Mikasa algo preocupada. Eren aun debía de estar descansando después del regreso al menos por 1 dia mas

-Vamos vamos…..-Dijo Reiner-Todos demos un buen alabo a nuestro héroe Er…..

-CALLENSE!-

-Eren !–decia un Armin un tanto confuso y exaltado

-Mírense como unos cerdos comiendo en el basurero , tomando a mas no dar ….ustedes ….ustedes-Eren furioso empezó a levantar su mano hacia su boca

-señal de que todo le importaba un carajo, los muchachos estaban agarrando cuchillos y cualquier objeto que pueda ser utilizado como arma , en ese momento en su mente tenían como objetivo evitar que eren se transformase en titan….pero-

-Yo estaba durmiendo como un tronco y ustedes borrachos no podían invitarme tan poco falta para cumplir 18 y ustedes sin DECIRME , BIEN en ese entonces ….EL CABO RIVAILLE NO ESTA FESTEJEMOS EN EL CUARTO DE ENANO PELINEGRO …-

-Eren…- un Jean un tanto misterioso lo agarra del hombro y lo pone contra la pared-tu tomas la responsabilidad de este acto ¿no?...-

-SI-respondió con un tono muy seguro de si mismo

-También el hecho de los posibles castigo que conlleva esta acción ser conejillo de india de Hanji, presa de Rivaille, esclavo de Erwin….-sitio preguntando jean

-Tambien-Miles de posibles castigos viniendo de esos tres pasaban por la cabeza de Eren aunque Rivaille y Hanji eran infinitas sus posibles ideas

-Entonces(un jean aplaudiendo) Que esperas Eren ! (con una cara de siniestro)vamos tenemos que dejar echo un desastre la habitación de ese enano –un jean perdiendo la razón fue el líder del ataque sin piedad ala habitación del ordenado cabo

Aunque el desmadre era muy divertido y excitante de hacer sus acciones no eran nada comparadas al profundo miedo que sentías aunque desapareció con las palabras de la boca de Eren –Yo me hare cargo de tomar la responsabilidad (aunque se iba arrepentir )

-Señor ¡!-un soldado agitado le llega con un mensaje importante a la victima del asedio a su cuarto –tenemos un informe de una reunión sin fines formales ni productivos señor-

-Expresate bien mocoso se sincero y claro-un rivaille un tanto enojado

-una una….una fiesta señor …y lo peor …no lo invitaron …

-Por que lo pusiste a dormir con una patada ¿?

-Prepara mi caballo ,tengo una invitación gratis a esa fiesta,no quiero llegar tarde !-la lluvia de caos se dirije hacia el castillo

-Eren ..-

-Dime Jean…-

-Lamento todo esto –

-No te preocupes todo perdonado desde ahora ,si quieres follarte a Mikasa hize un duplicado del sotáno, tengo la llave desde la 1° vez que rivaille me invito a la tropa de exploración

-Enano …Suertudo …dime al sotano es difícil de acceder –

-Me perdi las 4 veces que me llevaron allí –

-4 veces ¿?

-Si una después de tapar el hoyo, 1 por protegerme de rivaille y otras 2 de mikasa-acoto eren con una sonrisa dibujada

_**-¿Quién fue!?-**_

**_El caos llego, eren sintió su funeral acercarse e incluso maldijo al idiota de jean se escapo a penas escucho el golpe_ **

* * *

**Nota de autor los personajes no me pertenecen **

**Que haran nuestro querido eren tomar las responsabilidades de sus actos ,o escapar y dejar su hombria**

quiero ver si puedo extender esto, por ahora la historia no tiene nada que ver con el titulo el cap n°2 si a no ser que quieran que lo cambie ,review si es el caso

Nos vemos ...atten. Call me Blood´s


End file.
